Black Order
by kageNOhikari8
Summary: AU. LaviYuu. Sex is as pleasurable as killing.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own -man because it is Katsura Hoshino's work. I am just a fan who dreams of becoming a writer but must start by ripping off other famous author's work.**_

_**Just in case: You might find this similar to another story entitled No Backing Out Once Inside. That's because that story is one of the inspiration and it's better to tell it now than to have someone state the obvious.**_

_**Warnings: Sex between non-same sex and same-sex, AU, Lack of research, Violence, Vulgarity, OOC-ness, FIRST ATTEMPT AT YAOI AND MATURE**_

_**-**_

A steam boat signaled its arrival at the pier of one English country.

"Soil at last!" Lavi shouted with uncalled-for enthusiasm when both his feet touched the docks. Being stuck in that boat for two months wasn't fun at all and although the pretty ladies provided a good distraction, Bookman wouldn't allow him to flirt around because of work.

"Don't shame me, boy." Bookman scolded his apprentice with a slap in a kick from behind. The red-head fell face flat on the ground.

"Old man! Why you do 'zat for?" He switched into a kneeling position and glared at his mentor who was already heading away from the pier. "Hey! Wait up!"

"That's what you get for having a slow ass," said his old mentor without even stopping or looking back, "Now hurry up before I leave you, brat."

Lavi did as he told and ran up beside Bookman. Since they didn't bring anything with them, there wasn't much hassle in leaving the pier and calling a carriage. During the trip, the young man asked his mentor about their destination.

"We're going to the Black Order to meet with Mister Levrier," the old man checked the pocket watch from his pocket, "there is something I want to ask him about."

"Does it have anything to do with the AKUMA and Noah?" the read-head lifted a brow and leaned in curiosity, "you know, about the recent mass murders of different clans around the globe."

"Yes, that one, I heard that one of Mr. Levrier's clients was a victim of the group. I want to know if he had more to say about this matter."

"So we're going there now?" Lavi asked while stretching his arms over his head, which wasn't much considering the cramp compartment.

Bookman checked his watch again and it read 2:00 in the afternoon, "We still have time. We were supposed to meet at midnight."

The two went to an old apartment building that Bookman once lived long before he met Lavi. Bookman decided to pass the time reviewing all they've gathered while Lavi excused himself to stroll around town. Bookman agreed but not without a slap in the head and a comment about Lavi's laziness and libido. The old man probably thought Lavi's first goal was to go to a brothel, not that Bookman's wrong or anything.

"Be here before eleven or face severe punishment." Bookman warned.

"Sheesh, old panda tying me in a short leash," Lavi mumbled to himself as he passed by the people-filled plaza. It had been a long time since he was given any free time to roam around a city they're in. It was due to their job of endless chasing of crimes made by elite groups both in the world above and the world below. Bookman, Lavi's mentor and predecessor, was part of a clan dedicated to this kind of job and traveled the world recording and solving unsolved cases. When Bookman foresaw his retirement nearing, he took into his care an orphan of mixed race when it was still six years old and trained him to succeed by the time's right.

Twelve years had passed since then and the homeless orphan became the current Lavi. He scratched the underside of his eye patch by instinct; the reason for the accessory's existence would remain unknown. This wasn't exactly the life he wanted but this wasn't what he disliked either. However, there was always a time when Lavi thought of a different life especially when they are handling dangerous cases and ones that were made by extremely insane people but he knew he couldn't have his life any other way too. After all, he was Bookman's successor and he didn't want the old man to cast him a look of disappointment in those dark circled eyes (which was the reason the young red-head often called him Panda).

The red-head wasn't actually paying attention to where he was going but the next thing he knew, he was somewhere in the plaza filled with studios of different arts and there was a particular studio where people gathered at the window to peek inside. Curiosity always got the better of Lavi (that was part of the job description) so he slid between the crowd and also took a peek.

He found that it was a Yoga studio but other than that, there was nothing unusual or profound about it. There was, although, a pretty person bending its body to limits that no normal person could possibly do. Upon closer inspection, the red-head noticed that person was a male (an Asian one, in fact) dressed in loose white pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He owned an effeminate face and his body was not too buff to immediately classify him as male or too frail to immediately classify him as female. He was somewhere in between: Androgynous, maybe. His long black (dark blue when lighted in the right angle) waist-length hair was tied in a pony tail and his skin was pale white and smooth (Lavi could tell because keen observation was also part of the job description). The Asian had his eyes closed in concentration, his left leg hooked around his left shoulder by the back using his left arm to keep it in place while his right arm guided his right heel near his crotch with the leg pressed firmly on the ground. His movements were slow and careful in both doing the posture and undoing it, just enough to bend his joints and muscles without shocking and straining them.

The Asian did another pose, this time he stood up, feet placed firmly on the ground, then bended his left knee backwards and grasped the inner foot with his left arm. He then started to bring his right arm and left foot towards the ceiling while thrusting his torso forward. This pose was called Natarajasana, one of Yoga's advance postures, Lavi noted. That guy even managed to touch the back of his head with his left foot, meaning he was really flexible. A dirty thought flickered across the red-head's mind but he didn't entertain it. It wasn't like Lavi was still virgin or he never tried a guy before, in fact, he did bed a guy more than twice. Nobody ever said that his job involved celibacy.

It was that this Asian wasn't some random hooker Lavi could bed anytime he wished. He might fall in trouble if he let his libido think for him, like that time he unknowingly bedded the daughter of a Crown Princess…

The red-head shook his head, he wasn't going to think about the past now. He should stay objective in his thoughts and keep everything locked in the pages of a logbook. He took one last look at the studio (although there were a lot of Yogis, no one was as flexible as the Asian) before resuming his mindless walk around town.

Lavi arrived back in the apartment just five minutes before eleven. All he did was roam aimlessly around town and admire trivial things that he overlooked when he arrived at the country. After a few moments of preparation, Bookman and his apprentice made way to Black Order.

The organization was headed by a single man named Malcolm C. Levrier. He was a merciless man known for many things that involved crime and war but no one would dare ran up and chain him because of the many connections he had over the government. Mr. Levrier's business was known for its assassins and hit men. They could do the job clean and unsuspecting, leaving even Sherlock Holms clueless. Of course, no one but the powerful knew about this side of Black Order. There was another side Black Order was famous for too, a side that Lavi didn't know of: it was for the peerless skills of its men and women.

The two made their way in front of the classiest 10-feet with 20 rooms per floor building that could be found in the area. Lavi whistled in admiration but Bookman only gruntingly ordered his pupil to stop dawdling. They went inside and it seemed like any ordinary 5-star hotel reception area decorated in gold and soft red. A man greeted them upon their arrival, his name plate said 'Link'.

"Welcome to Black Order, what will your order be for today, sire?" He addressed to Bookman, who was ahead of Lavi, with a polite bow and an offer of a menu.

'_Is this some kind of restaurant? I thought this was a place to hire killers,'_ Lavi thought as he eyed the grandeur of the place.

The old man took the menu and flipped through the first page. "I want this man," Bookman pointed to the name at the header, just below the name of the organization, with his pointed nails then took a small pin from his pocket. The pin was engraved with an elaborate design of a white cross.

Link quietly examined the pin before returning it to the elder, "Follow me," and he guided them to the fourth floor and into a room with large red oak doors.

"Bookman!" A man in his forties welcomed the old man with a firm shake of the hand, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He guided Bookman and Lavi to sit in the couch in front of his work desk. The room was similar to the study room of the royal palace, with gigantic shelves filled with books at the side and a bird's eye view of the city.

"I'm here to talk, Mr. Levrier," Bookman franked, "it's about the Earl."

"You mean his AKUMA minions and brain-washed Noah clan?" Levrier took a seat behind his desk. "So you've heard about my recent failure?"

"If it's about the client that you let die, yes, I have."

Levrier sighed, "Just so you know, I only know as much of the Earl as you have which is based solely on rumors and village talk."

"If so, I would still want to know about this client of yours." Bookman pressed.

"Very well, then."

"However, I can put that up for later. I have a request I want to ask from you."

Lavi and Levrier raised a brow in question. What could Bookman possibly ask without Lavi knowing beforehand?

The man in question gave a smile, "It's about my apprentice here, you see, at exactly midnight would be the anniversary of his adoption into my clan and I want to give him one of your services as a present."

The said apprentice gaped. Bookman giving him a present? Heck, not even Lavi was aware of his anniversary. This surely wasn't a con or something, was it?

"Are you serious, old man?" He forgot to stop himself from asking.

"Of course I am!" Bookman huffed. "Now accept it and be grateful."

"S-Sure."

"So?" Bookman waited for Levrier's answer.

"With all due pleasure," Levrier agreed and rose from his chair, "In fact, it would be on the house."

"You are generous."

"Come, then, I must make you pick your present." At that, Levrier led them to another room, just across the hall. It was another large room but it was vacant except for a few chairs lined up in front and the floor was carpeted in velvet red. "Please wait for a few moments as I call them." Then, Levrier excused himself out of the room.

"What exactly is this place? Isn't this the Black Order you told me about? I don't see any guns and knives or _blood_ for that matter." Lavi began interrogating his mentor with a worried look.

"This is the Black Order, boy, but just the façade of it; the part the public is allowed to see."

"Which is?"

"A brothel." Bookman looked his apprentice in the eye. "Don't think I don't know of some of your late night expenditures. But I don't blame you since you are a grown man, Lavi."

"So you thought of buying me a whore? How sweet!" Lavi would have hugged Bookman if the latter didn't take offense in the statement and stomped his head on the ground.

"These people aren't the same as the dirt you sleep with. They're of high class and talent," The old man informed, "they have not a similar in the world and I wanted to show you how big of a difference is between a G.R.O. club and the Black Order brothel."

Before the young man could even retort, Levrier had arrived.

"I present to you our highest paying and most talented consorts," then an entourage of different people, in different colors, ages and genders but all beautiful and handsome, entered the room in a neat line before sitting themselves on the chairs facing Lavi and Bookman. "I have included the male, is it a bother to you?"

"It's perfectly fine, he swings both ways." Bookman clarified. Lavi practically blushed. How did Bookman even know about that?

"Excellent. Now, have your pick."

-

"Kanda! Mr. Levrier wants to see us." A female Asian, probably Chinese, with long black hair (green when lighted in the right angle) tied in pigtails entered the room of Kanda, another Asian but of a different country.

"What's it for, Lenalee?" Kanda just finished meditating in the quiet room and was just getting ready for work.

"A friend of his wanted to give his pupil a present," Lenalee sat on the white mirror table while Kanda re-fixed his pony tail, "He says it's on the house."

"Che. Then I'm not going if I'm not paid."

The female pouted. "Oh, come on. Mr. Levrier won't be too happy if we were any later than this."

"I told you-"

"Then go there for me?"

"Che."

-

"So who would it be?"

That wasn't really a question easily answered. There were too many tempting men and women but he wasn't too sure if they were his type in bed or not (since features were A for him). They were all dressed in a military-styled uniform themed in black and gold with a silver name plate on the left side. Gosh, they were all a nose bleed. Just knowing he could have one of them for a night was already arousing. Now who would Lavi pick? There was cute British Allen, and that shy German Miranda. He wasn't really into people in their forties but he could definitely place an exception for sexy American Klaud. There was also Krory and Cross and Komui and-

The sound of the creaking doors diverted the people's attention.

"S-Sorry we're late." A Chinese girl shyly entered the room and sat at one of the two vacant seats that Lavi just noticed.

"And where is Kanda?" Levrier asked with a solid tone.

"Don't waste your breath, _Mr._ Levrier, I'm here." The Kanda Levrier asked about entered the room, an air of arrogance and superiority surrounding his pretty face. He strode through the room and sat on the remaining vacant chair, elbow placed on the arm rest and fist pressed against chin expressing a display of complete disinterest and boredom.

His arrogance wasn't the one that caught Lavi's attention, oh no. It was the same man he saw in the yoga studio. So he was some random whore, Lady Luck must have been on his side.

"I remember you." Lavi paced towards the pretty man. "Kanda, was it?"

"Che. So?" Kanda' expression didn't changed, his eyes held coldness, his voice dead-panned and his lips in a tight frown.

The Chinese girl gave a concerned look towards her seat mate and companion.

"You were at that Yoga studio." The Bookman apprentice was now standing in front of him.

"Ah, in the plaza." He made a side-way glance to his worried seat mate, "I do my yoga lessons in one of the studios there."

The red-head didn't miss the action but didn't care about it either. He was too engrossed at his own arousal, having the man he wanted just recently offered in a silver platter, which he had to ask if making it literal was allowed along with toys and any other things.

"In that case, I have my pick." Lavi leaned a hand on the side of the Asian's face and locked eyes with him, "I'll make use of that flexible body of yours."

_**-**_

_I am so happy that I am already legal to officially write and read sexually explicit stories. Not that I'm discouraging minors (or encouraging them for that matter). By the way, I'm not really confident in my writing skills but I will try my best._

_Just so you know, updates WON'T come as fast as __**Words to Say by N.H. Arawn**__ or __**Less Than Innocent, More Than Like**__**by Saya-sama**__. It would be as slow and unpredictable as requests being answered in the __**DGM Kink Meme in LiveJournal **__but it's not like I'm as great as them anyways so I'm sure no one would mind._


End file.
